


Can I have a slice of pie?...Please?

by TapBluesNLindyhopDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anniversary, BDSM, Bondage, But I had to use it, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, Dean Loves Pie, Dom Castiel, Domestic Discipline, Edgeplay, Inappropriate Use of Pie, M/M, Now that's a weird tag, Pie, Punishment, Punishment by pie, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer
Summary: It's Dean and Cas's anniversary and Cas brought home Dean's favorite pie. But what's that guilty look on his face? Cas will discover what's wrong, and there is a sore red bottom in Dean's future. I promise this will end with sweet apple pie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfic for almost a year now and finally had a perfect idea. In some interview, Jensen was asked a question along the lines of "what would be the ultimate torture for Dean?" His response was something involving pie. I was surprised that I couldn't find any fanfic that satiated my need for Dean being punished or tortured by pie, so I had to create my own. I hope you all enjoy it!

Dean is sitting, crouched on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs. He watches the clock tick the minutes away ever so slowly. Suddenly he hears the tell-tale click of the door. Cas is home.

Dean perks up in attempt to hide his nervousness. Cas hangs up his tan trench coat near the entry-way and sets a take-out bag down on the coffee table. Dean stands up and embraces Cas in a welcome-home hug.

“How’s your day?” Dean greets.

“Good, good. Sorry I’m home so late, especially on the night of our anniversary. I bought you a small present. Here.”

Cas grabs the take-out bag and lifts out a thin cardboard box. He hands it to Dean who tugs open the gift. Inside is the apple pie from Dean’s favorite local bakery.

Dean can’t help but stare guiltily at the pie in his hands for a brief second. He hopes Cas didn’t catch a glimpse of his lack of composure, but knowing him for so long, Cas sees straight through the facade.

Cas does his signature head tilt with scrunched eyebrows and squinted blue eyes. “What’s wrong Dean?” he questions.

“N-nothing. Everything’s just peachy.”

“Deeaan,” Cas drawls. “I know that guilty look on your face. What did you do?”

“I told you, I didn’t do anything!” Dean shouts a little more gruffly than necessary.

“I swear, if I have to find out myself, I will spank you,” Cas speaks sternly. He stares deeply into emerald green eyes. After a few seconds pass by, he says, “I will give you one more chance. Please. Tell me what you did, or you shall receive consequences.”

Dean casts his eyes towards the floor. He can’t stand to look into those dark blue eyes any longer. His stomach is in knots and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He just can’t admit his crimes to the man he’s known quite intimately for years.

Suddenly, the box is gone from Dean’s hands. Cas storms off on his quest for what, he doesn’t know, while Dean is left standing with his mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that was a short piece but I hope to continue this shortly. I just have to find the motivation... Also, I'm by no means a professional writer and this is not beta read (plus it's my first fanfic), so I hope y'all continue to read and enjoy this anyway. Plus any comments or kudos will truly warm my heart and increase my motivation to continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers what Dean's been hiding

Dean is standing, waiting in shock for the inevitable to come.

_Shit. I shouldn’t have opened that damn box! But I couldn’t not open it; I was bored out of my goddamn mind waiting for Cas to come home! What was I supposed to do?!_

While Dean questions his actions, Cas bolts off to find Dean’s wrongdoings. He checks every room in the house, searching for something out of place. He looks in the master bedroom, guest room, bathroom, kitchen, nearly everywhere. He’s about to give up, as there is only one more room left. As he wanders over to the last room, his eyes widen. Strewn all across the piano room are pieces of furniture mixed with hardware tools.

That means the TV stand and shelving unit were delivered today before Cas came home from work. Dean and Cas agreed to build it together at the time of the online order, as it was bought as an anniversary gift to themselves with the money they’ve saved up. The day they were supposed to start the build  _was_ this Saturday, two days from now. But it looks like  _someone_ didn’t follow the rules and attempted to start the construction on his own.

Cas knew the construction would be difficult from the architectural design of the furniture. That’s the reason why he suggested building it  _together_  over the weekend.

 _I’d better inspect his handiwork._ Castiel thinks to himself. Which he does. And what does he find? One wooden board amidst the heap of parts and partially built shelves catches his eye. There is a large split in the wood that spans over half the length of the board.

 _Of course_  Dean managed to break their furniture, which they’ve had for less than twelve freakin hours!  It was meant to be a two-person job, which is why he suggested they wait to build the unit till the weekend in the first place. Now they must order a replacement part and wait for it to be delivered until they can continue the build. So much for having a new TV stand by the end of the weekend!

Cas saunters over to Dean and mentally prepares himself for a lengthy discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another short bit to get this out quicker. Thank you to all who left kudos so far! I didn't edit this very long, so sorry if it seems a little choppy. I might edit it further sometime in the future. And please leave a kudos and/or comment if you've enjoyed reading this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a sore, red ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last night. I moved to a new city not too long ago and finally got my ass out of my apartment and went dancing! (Ya know, I chose my user name for a reason!) But I found motivation after watching tonight's episode of Supernatural, so here's the next chapter (it's the longest one yet).

“Dean. Remove your pants and come to the kitchen. Now.” Cas commands.

Cas makes his way to the kitchen and plops himself down onto a wooden chair. He waits patiently for Dean to arrive.

Meanwhile, Dean unbuckles his belt and pays certain attention while slipping the end out of each belt loop. He unbuttons his blue jeans, pulls open the zipper, and slowly drags them down to the floor. Even though he knows he should stop wasting time, he wants to delay the punishment. There’s still something he’s sure Cas doesn’t know about yet and he doesn’t want that disappointed look directed at him, gazing deep into his soul. Somehow Dean’s feet drag themselves to the kitchen and before he realizes it, he’s staring into frightening blue eyes.

“Must I force you over my knee, or can you manage on your own?” Cas questions.

“Just…give me a minute,” Dean replies and then takes a calming deep breath before leaning down and positioning himself over Cas’s thigh.

Cas rubs the small of his back, helping to ground Dean and calm his nerves.

“You ready?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Dean replies.

Dean feels Cas’s hand slip underneath the waistband of his boxers which are pulled to rest at his mid-thigh. A tension Dean didn’t realize he was holding starts to fade away as fingers gently massage his ass, warming it up for what’s about to come. The warm touch vanishes from his bottom and then  _smack!_ That calming hand connects with his left butt cheek. Just as he starts to feel the sting of the first slap,  _smack!_ There’s another one on his right. After ten spanks Dean’s eyes start to glisten with tears. Then Cas finally speaks.

“I thought we agreed to start assembling the TV stand on Saturday.”

_Smack!_

“You obviously didn’t listen.”

_Smack!_

“I had to find the evidence on my own.”

_Smack!_

“What a poor beginning to the evening of our anniversary.”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

As a single tear slides down the cheek of Dean’s face, the slaps stop. A hand begins rubbing his ass again.

 _It’s now or never, I guess._  Dean thinks to himself. He mutters between shaky breaths, “there’s something else…”

“What was that?”

_Inhale, exhale………. Inhale, exhale.………_

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Dean responds after gaining some courage, his voice a little steadier this time.

The pressure is gone from Dean’s backside and Cas guides him to a standing position. Dean shamefully can’t look him in the eye.

“What is it Dean?” asks that rich, gravelly voice.

“I…um…shit!” He starts wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“Please, go on.”

The words flow from Dean’s mouth: “When you didn’t come home at your usual time, I got antsy. So, I decided to distract myself by opening the box and organizing the pieces. Then I thought, why not get a head start on building? So I started assembling our TV stand and everything was going well until–”

“I am aware of the broken board, Dean,” Castiel interrupts. “I’ll order a replacement part and we’ll have to hold off on the assembly. You’re stalling. Now please, get to your point.”

“After all that building, I got hungry. So… I finished the rest of the ice cream left in the freezer,” Dean says, rushing towards the end there.

“Deeaann! You aren’t supposed to eat junk food right before dinner!”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Ok. Dean deserved those slaps to the behind.

“I had originally planned to pair that ice cream with the scrumptious pie I just bought! Now what am I to do with you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm very new to fanfic writing and tried to take inspiration from a few domestic discipline writers in the SPN fanfic world. Please let me know if you liked the chapter by commenting or leaving a kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas figures out Dean's next punishment, but will he be able to handle it? Let's find out together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write! I got caught up preparing for and celebrating Passover. Plus this chapter is much longer than the others. I hope you all enjoy it and that it's worth the wait!

A few moments pass, and then Cas has a revelation. He takes the pie out of the box and places it on one end of the kitchen table. Then he disappears into the living room and reappears shortly carrying a pillow from the couch. The pillow is placed on one of the wooden chairs on the opposite end of the table from the pie.

“Sit,” Cas commands after pulling up Dean’s boxers so that they are back at hip level.

Dean complies but then stares at Cas with that puppy dog look of innocence. “Can I just have a slice of pie?...Please?” Dean begs.

Cas raises his eyebrows and gives him a cold, long stare. “No,” he says sternly. “Not yet. Instead, you will sit here and patiently wait while I prepare dinner. You will not move from the chair. You will not touch that pie... You will not pass go. You will not collect $200.”

Dean smirks at that reference and Cas can’t help but reveal a small grin, though he quickly transitions back into stern-mode and continues on. “Seriously, I’d like to see you practice self-restraint, resist temptation. You will have some time to think about your actions, about the consequences that have occurred from them, and about the long-term effects of those actions. If you behave and adhere to these rules, then maybe you’ll earn yourself a slice of pie. Do you need any restraints to help you follow these rules?”

“N-n-no. I don’t think so.”

“It’s okay if you do. It might help you and I won’t think anything less of you for needing it.”

“No, I’m sure I’ll survive without it.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re so confident. Now, behave yourself.”

Cas turns and walks off to prepare dinner. He gathers the cheese, meat, noodles, tomato sauce, and vegetables (which Dean never eats enough of – Cas must find a way to sneak some into his diet somehow!). While browning the meat, Cas ponders whether his punishment to Dean was reasonable.

_If I don’t give him a fierce enough punishment, it won’t hinder him from making the same mistake again. But I don’t want to completely obliterate his sanity. I wonder how he’s coping._

Cas sneaks a peek over his shoulder and sees Dean hunched over with an agonized look on his face as he’s clenching the seat beneath his sore bottom while staring straight at the pie. He seems to be in such emotional turmoil, Cas thinks maybe he went a little overboard with his punishment.

Cas wants to call off the punishment because he can’t stand to look at Dean in such extreme anguish.  But that is not an option because it would destroy the boundaries they’ve set together and it wouldn’t be good if Dean knew there was a possibility that he could evade a punishment after breaking the firmly set rules. So what is there for Cas to do?

 _Well, I can’t give in and let him eat a slice of pie before dinner…. But that doesn’t mean_ I _can’t have a small taste. I think… I think I found a solution to my current dilemma. I just hope Dean will enjoy it… I’d better hurry before Dean loses his self-control since I’d rather not have to punish him again._

After putting the lasagna into the oven and setting the timer, Cas goes to their bedroom to retrieve an item that will aid in his (hopefully) well-thought solution.

Meanwhile, Dean is having quite a difficult time trying to follow the rules that Cas set forth.  First of all, he can feel the rough fabric of his boxers on his ass, which makes him utterly grateful that Cas was thoughtful enough to place a pillow on the chair instead of forcing him to suffer through sitting on a hard wooden surface with a glowing red butt.

The feeling of his sore behind dwindles in the back of Dean’s mind as his stomach starts to grumble even though he totally cheated and ate ice cream only an hour ago. What makes it even worse is that the pie aint far away, the sweet cinnamon apple smell making its way to his nostrils.

Man is it difficult for Dean to sit still without fidgeting when he’s hungry and there’s a pie right in front of him! There’s a very easy solution to his problem: he could just stand up, take hold of the pie, and garble it down. But Cas gave explicit instructions not to move and Dean has already disappointed him twice today; he doesn’t want to do that again. Plus, he doesn’t want to risk getting his already sore ass spanked again. Welp, the only thing to do is suffer through staring at the enticing apple pie-y goodness without being able to have one small bite.

 _Get a grip on yourself, man! This shouldn’t be so difficult! All I have to do is sit here… But that pie… The smell… It looks so good!_ Dean starts taking deep calming breaths to try to relax and he death grips the seat of the chair. He’s in pure agony, thoughts bouncing back and forth between following Cas’ orders and giving into his nagging hunger. He can’t even focus enough to think about the consequences of his actions, as Cas wanted him to do.

Then Dean hears Cas’ footsteps as he walks down the hallway.  _Why didn’t he just come back to the table? Where is he going? What other plans could he have to further this godforsaken punishment?_

Now that the lasagna is in the oven, the smell is beginning to permeate throughout the house. Dean’s stomach grumbles again, louder than the previous time. He groans.  _Mmmmm. That pie looks sooooo good right now. And I’m soooo hungry, I can’t stand it! Maybe I could just break off a little piece of the crust and Cas won’t notice…_

Just before Dean loses his self-control, he feels hot breath ghosting on the back of his neck, and he shivers.

“Hello, Dean. I see that you’ve been a good boy and behaved yourself. I will reward you for your praise-worthy efforts, but must restrain you first. Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies.

There’s a thunk as something hits the floor and then Cas uses a piece of rope to tie Dean’s wrists together behind the back of the chair. Then he uses more rope to tie Dean’s ankles to the chair’s legs. He checks to make sure the holds are not so tight that it would cause loss of blood circulation, but are snug enough that Dean would have to make a significant effort to escape.

“I have to go back to the kitchen to grab something, but I promise I’ll be back in a minute,” Cas states before he leaves.

True to his word, Cas reappears in front of Dean only 54 seconds later. And yes, Dean did count the seconds in his head. What else is there to do to pass the time when you’ve been tied to a chair?

Cas places a plate on the table and uses the knife he brought over to cut a slice of apple pie. He plops the piece on the plate, brings it over to where Dean is sitting and staring with hungry eyes at the slice of pie currently in front of him.

Cas drags out a chair and sits facing Dean. He speaks, “Dean, this is not for you to eat, but I promise you’ll enjoy your reward. Remember your safe word and you can always shout ‘red’ if you need this to stop and you can’t remember your safe word. Before we continue, what is your color?”

“Green. Definitely green.”

Even though Dean’s ready to continue with whatever Cas has planned for him (he has a high amount of trust in Cas after being together for so many years), he’s confused.  _What kind of “reward” is not being allowed to eat the pie staring straight in his face??!!_

As Dean’s thoughts wander, Cas tugs on the waist band of Dean’s boxers. Dean subconsciously lifts his hips to allow Cas to yank down his underwear and expose his cock. Dean isn’t really paying much attention to what Cas is doing as he is entrapped with thoughts, wondering what the hell Cas has planned. Then he feels something warm (but not scalding) and sticky on his dick and the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon increases in intensity.  Suddenly a wet warmth engulfs his dick and Dean’s thoughts snap to the present. He looks down to see Cas’ pink, chapped lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a new author, it means the world to me to get feedback from my readers! So please leave a kudos and/or comment if you've enjoyed reading! And thanks to all who have written comments and left kudos already! 
> 
> Sadly, I think the next chapter will be the last for this story. My goal is to finish writing it within the next two or three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly does Cas have planned for Dean? Does Dean finally get a piece of pie? You'll have to read the final chapter to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos on this! Though I probably sound like a broken record, each and every kudos and comment does make my day! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this short story.

Cas pops off Dean’s dick just as it’s starting to get hard. He says, “I must warn you, Dean. I don’t plan to allow you to come for quite some time, nor are you allowed to come without my permission. Are you still comfortable with this? What is your color?”

“YES! YES! YES! I’m so freakin’ green right now – GGGGAAAAHHHHHHH!” Dean screams as Cas goes down on him again.

_Several minutes later…_

Cas has edged Dean twice already, and Dean doesn’t think he’ll be able to last another round. As soon as Dean’s breathing settles after panting from trying to hold back his last orgasm, Cas speaks up.

“Okay, Dean. Feel free to come when you need to.”

 _Thank God!_ Dean’s so relieved (Cas knows his limits so well after years of practice), but his thoughts don’t linger long as Cas lathers another helping of apple pie filling on Dean’s cock before taking the member in his mouth. Dean lets out a gratifying groan as heat pools in his belly, blood rushes to his dick, and –

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The freakin’ timer yells that the lasagna is done. Castiel’s lips disappear from Dean’s cock.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’d continue, but I don’t want the house to burn down. I’ll be right back.”

Cas gives Dean an open-mouthed kiss that tastes of caramel, apples, and cinnamon before he leaves to remove the lasagna from the oven.

Dean’s dick is as hard as a rock. But during the short moment that Cas is gone, Dean’s hunger comes to the forefront of his mind and overpowers his sex drive. Even through his hazy sub-space, Dean speaks out as Cas bends down to return to a kneeling position.

“You know what, Cas? I’m actually getting pretty hungry. All of this near-orgasming has made me grow quite an appetite.” Dean’s stomach lets out a loud growl in response. “See what I mean? Plus the smell of the pie… and the lasagna…”

“Say no more. We can eat dinner now if you’d prefer.”

“Yes. Please, Cas.”

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to beg.”

Cas unties Deans wrists and ankles and gently massages them before leaving and returning back with the scrumptious-looking lasagna along with utensils and large glasses of water. By that time, Dean’s mind has begun transitioning out of sub-space and he his more than ready to eat dinner.

Dean garbles down a first helping of food and gets a second helping before Cas is half-way done with his first. They eat in silence until Dean breaks through the awkward atmosphere, “This lasagna is awesome, Cas! Thanks for makin’ it.”

“You are very welcome. If I’d known you were so hungry –“

“Don’t worry about it man! I’m fine, Cas. Honest. A little hunger won’t kill me. But please never let me go through that agony again! Sitting, staring at that pie right before we were supposed to eat dinner was pure torture.”

“Yeah. I could tell how difficult that was for you. I promise to never make that a punishment again. I just hope you can forgive me.”

“Man, you’ve already made it up to me with that impressive blow-job. I should be the one apologizing to you for the mess of a TV stand I left out in the open when you came home.”

“You’ve already been punished and thus utterly forgiven. Luckily I bought insurance on the furniture and I’ll just have to order a replacement part and we’ll have to postpone the building of the TV stand. It’s honestly not a big deal.”

“Thanks, Cas. Now that you’ve forgiven me, can I have a slice of pie… please?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t let you have a piece of pie after you’ve already eaten ice cream, but it is our anniversary and you asked so nicely, so I guess I’ll make an exception.”

“Hell yes! Bring on the pie!”

Dean finally does get his well-deserved slice of pie. As he’s eating the pie, he realizes Cas was right, it would’ve gone great with ice cream. If only he could have waited for it until after dinner. But, too late now.

Even by the end of desert, Dean is still half-hard (maybe partially due to Cas’ moaning while eating his slice of pie). Cas offers, “you want to finish what we started before eating dinner?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean replies enthusiastically.

Plates and silverware forgotten, Cas grabs Deans hand swiftly and drags him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all aren't too disappointed with the abrupt ending, because I'm not quite confident enough to write smut. But there might be a possibility of an epilogue much farther in the future. Or, ya know, one of you fabulous readers could write the smut-filled epilogue to this if you desired. Just let me know if you ever do.
> 
> I've kind of posted this story without doing a ton of editing, so I may decide to edit this thing in the future. So don't be surprised if something seems liked it changed if you come back to read this in the future. Though I promise not to make any huge changes that would effect the plot of the story.
> 
> Also, I have the same username on tumbler as I do on ao3, so come find me there and feel free to chat if you wish. Though I must warn you, I don't post a whole lot over there.
> 
> Last but not least, I'll tell y'all about another fic I have in the works. Similar to this one, it will involve Dean and pie, but this time it will be torture by pie rather than punishment by pie. So it'll be very dark, and I'll warn you now of my sadistic mind (we shall see what all it comes up with... he he he). I have an outline planned out already, so expect to see it within the next couple of months.
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and/or comment if you've liked the story.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty end to the couple's anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the long awaited smutty epilogue. I finally caved and wrote it. Enjoy!

As soon as they cross the threshold, the door slams shut and mouths clash together. Tongues intertwine and gasping breaths are exchanged. Clothes are yanked off and thrown to the wayside.

Between lungsful of air, Cas asks, “do you want to scene? I know we just had an intense one; are you up for more?”

“Yeah. A scene would be awesome!”

Cas gives Dean one more lingering peck on the lips. “On the bed, hands and knees,” he says gruffly. That rough voice goes straight to Dean’s cock, which slowly approaches half-mast.

Dean does not hesitate and is quick to follow Cas’s instruction. He climbs atop the mattress, his knees sinking into the luscious comforter. The bed shifts and a warm hand touches his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Do you have any limits for this scene, or may I do as I desire?”

“Go for whatever you want. I’m up for anything,” is Dean’s immediate reply.

“Good boy,” he whispers, lips only millimeters distance from his ear. Dean shivers at the praise. He loves pleasing his dom.

That warm hand leaves his back and lands on his dick. When Dean hears a _click,_ he knows the cock ring is in place. The bed shifts again, a drawer slides open with a scrape, and a tube _snaps_ open.  Cas sinks down on the bed again and breaches Dean’s hole with a single lubed finger, which purposely avoids his prostate. Before he knows it, there are two and then three fingers up his ass opening the pathway for an object of Cas’s choosing. Once the fingers disappear, the emptiness is replaced with that said object, settling directly on his prostate. Pleasure builds in Dean’s abdomen just knowing what’s about to happen.

The warm presence of Cas vanishes. “Come here,” he requests from a distance.

Dean stands up and sees Cas perched on the edge of the bed, lap open in invitation.

“Over my knee, please.”

 _Mmmmnh._ Dean likes where this is headed. He drapes himself over Cas’s leg, his cock pressing directly into Cas’s bare, hairy thigh. As soon as he’s settled, vibrations emanate from his asshole and a shockwave of pleasure courses through his veins. And he must remember - this is only the beginning.

Cas’s hand rests on Dean’s ass, reigniting the soreness from the spanking earlier that evening. Without warning, there are two _smacks!_ one landing on each cheek. And then Cas’s hand is back to rubbing Dean’s ass. It takes a few seconds to register the sting, and the rubbing assures that the pain lingers.

Cas remains silent, and then there’s a _slap!_ This time it’s directly across the vibrating plug in Dean’s ass, forcing it to bump against his prostate. “Mmmmmm,” Dean can’t help but moan.

Cas continues laying mild slaps across Dean’s butt, alternating between cheeks and the plug. He gradually increases the plug’s vibrations throughout the duration of the spanking. Dean’s dick, still trapped on Cas’s thigh, is now fully erect despite the ring. A prolonged combination of vibrations and spankings will do that to a person. Dean rides that line between pleasure and pain, enjoying every second of it.

“Your ass is such a lovely shade of red. It’s so beautiful. I wish you could see it.”

“Mmhhmm. Take a picture so it’ll last longer.”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“Okay, up. And quit your sassing,” Cas insists. “You make me think you’ve not learned your lesson yet.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“ ‘Sorry’ is not good enough. If your behavior doesn’t improve, I will have to administer another punishment.”

“Yessir. I’ll be good, sir.”

“I’m glad to hear. Now, up, bend over, and place your forearms on the bed for me, my good boy.”

Dean hurries to obey, presenting his ass for his dom. Fingers tug on the plug, removing the object at a snail’s pace. Dean whimpers at the loss of being filled.

Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long. The tip of his dom’s cock presses and slips into his hole, no prep required. With a gradual, steady thrust, Cas’s dick is fully embedded. His body presses against Dean’s sore ass. He sluggishly pulls out and deliberately thrusts forward, reigniting that sting in Dean’s flesh. The pain feeds Dean’s masochistic side. Pleasure courses through his body as Cas ups the pace, thrusting in and out, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

However, Dean’s cock is neglected, standing fully enlarged. He’s in desperate need of friction, pressure, something to alleviate the nagging sensation. Cas must be able to read minds or something, because at that moment, he stops mid-thrust, grasps the base of Dean’s dick, and pops off the cock ring. With his dick released, it’s only two more thrusts and Dean is coming hardcore. That white bliss takes over his body for who knows how long, and he can only think of pleasure. The orgasm is mind-numbing.

Dean collapses onto the bed, exhausted and sore.  He never notices if Cas reaches completion. He doesn’t know when Cas pulls his body away from Dean’s in order to grab washcloths to wipe away the resulting mess.

Dean’s limbs feel like jelly, and all he wants to do is rest. He barely notices the hands that smooth the warm, soggy washcloth over his overheated skin, cleaning up the come to prevent the uncomfortable stickiness come morning.

Dean’s mind is in a fog. It doesn’t wake up until Cas persistently shakes him. 

“Hey, babe. I know you’re tired, but you need to sit up for me, please.”

“Uuuunnnnng!” Dean moans. The bed is warm and soft and comfortable. Taking the effort to sit up is the equivalent of a marathon. To make matters worse, even though the bedsheets are soft, they scratch against the sensitive flesh of his ass. He still forces himself to sit up and open his eyes.

The first thing he sees is a lime green bendy straw. It sticks out of a glass filled with an amber-colored liquid, which is gripped tight in Cas’s hand.

“Drink this, please.”

The drink is held so the bendy straw is within reach of his lips. Dean catches the straw in his mouth and sucks. _Ooooohhhhh!_ The sweetness of the juice when it first hits his tongue is absolutely heavenly. Apple juice is the perfect follow-up from the apple pie they ate for desert. He takes huge gulps of the remaining juice, finishing the entire glass in less than a minute. He never realized how thirsty he was till now. Luckily Cas is here to take care of him.

Cas sets the empty glass on top of the night stand and vanishes into the bathroom. It’s not long before he’s back with a tube of ointment.

“Lie down on your stomach, please. Arms and legs out,” Cas commands. And Dean complies.

Lips touch each of his wrists, his ankles, even the skin of his ass. It leaves a tingling behind, as he awaits the cool touch of ointment. Warm hands lovingly grip the first wrist, gently massaging ointment into his reddened skin. Fingers slide and press, and Dean is lost in the magical sensation. They press into the second wrist, then his ankles, and finally his bum. Dean is blissed out, happy to enjoy the tranquil moment.

“All done, now,” Cas murmurs, all too soon. Dean shifts himself to curl into a ball and wait for sleep to take over. Cas presses his body against Dean from behind, cocooning him in his presence. Dean is tired, warm, and safe; he falls into a relaxed state while being spooned by his dom.

This evening was quite enjoyable. Yes, there were a few hiccups. Dean got himself in trouble and almost didn’t get to consume his favorite desert. However, Cas graciously gave approval to eat a slice of pie, and maybe provided a little more than just the pie. In the end, the anniversary couple drifts to sleep, fully content from the day’s activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfic ever! Please, if you enjoyed reading, leave a comment and/or kudos. I truly appreciate every single one of them, and they give me courage to continue writing.


End file.
